VenomianCornerian War
by RandomWolf
Summary: The Cornerian army is facing a war and General O'Donnell is running out of options. Can Wolf face up to his old allies or will Corneria be crushed in the biggest war since the Lylat Wars.
1. The Acts of War

Venom/Corneria War: Episode I

Chapter 1: The War council/The First Attack

Corneria; A peaceful planet, that does not get involved in a war unless absolutely necessary. Everyday life for a Cornerian is average, but soon the people of Corneria will soon be involved in the biggest war since the Lylat Wars.

TIME: 1400, Location: Cornerian airspace. A government transport escorted by two Cornerian fighters, landed on the landing pad on top of the presidents office. "Ok you two may leave, I will escort the president back to his office. Stay and watch the ship." It was a commander of the government security. He wore a red commlink helmet and a camouflaged jumpsuit. He and the president made their way back to the office building while the two guards watched the ship. Suddenly, the ship exploded and the guards were flung lifeless to the ground. The Commander heard the explosion, "Damn".

Wolf O'Donnell entered the large room that was known has the council room, it was the Cornerian War Council. In the room there was a large table at the center with three chairs going along the sides and one at each end, Wolf sat in the one on the end farthest away from the door. The other members were (going down toward the door) was: David McElfresh, Jeremy Harlan, Mark kentler. On the side was: Thomas Laney, Eric O'Donnell (Wolf's older brother), and Xavious Derell(Czar of Russia). Last but least, the one that sat at other end was the Jedi general, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Wolf looked around at his council "We received a coded message from the Governor of Utapau stating that the Venomian army is the process of building a new weapon factory" he said. Obi-Wan leaned back and took a moment to think of the situation. "We should sent a strike force to scan the area around both Utapau and Venom" David knew that the Venomian army would be slick enough to pull a two base construction and he also knew that the Cornerian army wouldn't fall for a scam such has a direct assault from Utapau, which was apparently under Venomian control. Wolf shot up "To hell with that. We are on reserve as much as it is right now; I won't risk two teams in one mission. Let's wait until the time is right, we need more information". Xavious leaned forward "I agree", "I" Obi-Wan added, has did the rest of the council.

Jeremy and Obi-Wan left the council and went back to the base where the team was lounging around, except Rayman who rushed to the door when they arrived. "So, how did the meeting go" Jeremy looked down "We voted to standby for now, we don't have enough evidence to prove the construction of a Venomian war factory". Rayman sighed "This will be a long and dreadful war" Obi-Wan added.

David went back to apartment on the edge of the city. _Damn, I thought for sure Wolf would sign to officially start the war today, I mean, we have all the god damn evidence we need._ He sat on his couch and went to sleep; it was a long, rainy day for him. He was just about to fall completely asleep when he heard laser shots outside the apartment. _Shit, I can never get good rest for this kinda crap._ Meanwhile the outside went from a city street to a battlefield. Venom drop ships sent in infantry, tanks, and star fighters. The Cornerian defense line was not late to respond; within minutes Cornerian forces surrounded the city square, lead by General Kenobi.David grabbed his lightsaber and jumped out his ninth story window, the land was nothing and he jumped straight into battle starting off with the decaffeination of a Venom class sniper. Obi-Wan fought fierce he blocked the shots and watched has they deflected back to the enemy. "Commander Cody, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi, do you copy" David rushed over "There's no time we have to protect the city, I'll send my battalion into the center then we can flank em".

Obi-Wan nodded without turning to see David. The battle raged on, and eventually the Venomian soldiers issued a retreat. David jumped onto one of the fallen Cornerian fighters "VICTORY" he yelled throwing his fist into the air. "General O'Donnell, this is Kenobi. The enemy is in full retreat" "Good" Wolf replied "Get me a transport and round up the council, I have a war to declare."

Wolf looked around the table to see if the whole council was there; when everyone arrived he began his speech. "Alright, it has been brought to my attention that we lost a vital government transport this afternoon. I don't know why they didn't alert me when it happened…. but ….. it happened. I have declared war on Venom, this will pull us into a long war. I am sorry, but it must be done." Wolf leaned back and waited for someone to start complaining, there were no objections.


	2. Venom's Response

Venom/Corneria War: Episode I

Chapter 1: The War council/The First Attack

Corneria; A peaceful planet, that does not get involved in a war unless absolutely necessary. Everyday life for a Cornerian is average, but soon the people of Corneria will soon be involved in the biggest war since the Lylat Wars.

Wolf O'Donnell entered the large room that was known has the council room, it was the Cornerian War Council. In the room there was a large table at the center with three chairs going along the sides and one at each end, Wolf sat in the one on the end farthest away from the door. The other members were (going down toward the door) was: David McElfresh, Jeremy Harlan, Mark kentler. On the side was: Thomas Laney, Eric O'Donnell (Wolf's older brother), and Xavious Derell(Czar of Russia). Last but least, the one that sat at other end was the Jedi general, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Wolf looked around at his council "We received a coded message from the Governor of Utapau stating that the Venomian army is the process of building a new weapon factory" he said. Obi-Wan leaned back and took a moment to think of the situation. "We should sent a strike force to scan the area around both Utapau and Venom" David knew that the Venomian army would be slick enough to pull a two base construction and he also knew that the Cornerian army wouldn't fall for a scam such has a direct assault from Utapau, which was apparently under Venomian control. Wolf shot up "To hell with that. We are on reserve as much as it is right now; I won't risk two teams in one mission. Let's wait until the time is right, we need more information". Xavious leaned forward "I agree", "I" Obi-Wan added, has did the rest of the council.

Jeremy and Obi-Wan left the council and went back to the base where the team was lounging around, except Rayman who rushed to the door when they arrived. "So, how did the meeting go" Jeremy looked down "We voted to standby for now, we don't have enough evidence to prove the construction of a Venomian war factory". Rayman sighed "This will be a long and dreadful war" Obi-Wan added.

David went back to apartment on the edge of the city. _Damn, I thought for sure Wolf would sign to officially start the war today, I mean, we have all the god damn evidence we need._ He sat on his couch and went to sleep; it was a long, rainy day for him. He was just about to fall completely asleep when he heard laser shots outside the apartment. _Shit, I can never get good rest for this kinda crap._ Meanwhile the outside went from a city street to a battlefield. Venom drop ships sent in infantry, tanks, and star fighters. The Cornerian defense line was not late to respond; within minutes Cornerian forces surrounded the city square, lead by General Kenobi.David grabbed his lightsaber and jumped out his ninth story window, the land was nothing and he jumped straight into battle starting off with the decaffeination of a Venom class sniper. Obi-Wan fought fierce he blocked the shots and watched has they deflected back to the enemy. "Commander Cody, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi, do you copy" David rushed over "There's no time we have to protect the city, I'll send my battalion into the center then we can flank em".

Obi-Wan nodded without turning to see David. The battle raged on, and eventually the Venomian soldiers issued a retreat. David jumped onto one of the fallen Cornerian fighters "VICTORY" he yelled throwing his fist into the air. "General O'Donnell, this is Kenobi. The enemy is in full retreat" "Good" Wolf replied "Get me a transport and round up the council, I have a war to declare."

Chapter 2: Venom's Response

The Venomian army anticipated the response of the attack for days and when they finally recived the message from General O'Donnell of the Cornerian army, they were in somewhat of a shock. The Venomian War Party got together to discuss the issue.

Time: 1100, the next day

Andross lead the Venom War Party and sat at the head of the table. "So, Corneria thinks they actually stand a chance against us. We have more weapons and troops, we'll blast them clear to Mustafar". "Dont underestimate General O'Donnell" came a voice that Andross knew all to well. It was the Venomian warlord, Erik Varner, "Surely you dont expect someone who knows how you operate things to be an easy target, or do you not remember that Wolf O'Donnell used to work for you". Andross's evil grin quickley disappeared and he crossed his arms knowing that Varner was correct. "I am now in charge here, and we will continue the attacks on Corneria until they surrender". The whole council looked at him with a look of full alligence "Yes Lord Varner". "Dismissed" Varner said and the council left the room.

Wolf opened the door to his appartment and ran for the couch, _Man, I am hungry _he thought to himself. He sprung up and ran for the fridge, he scavaged through looking for something good to eat. KNOCK KNOCK. _Who could that be_, Wolf thought has he walked toward the door. It was a Cornerian Strike force member, "Sir, we have a message from venom for you" the guard handed him an envelope with a small letter in it. "Thank you" Wolf said, the soldier gave him a salut and Wolf did the same. He opended the envelope and pulled out the message, it read: Dear Mr. O'Donnell, we accept your challenge, signed Erik Varner. Wolf recognized that name, he sat down on his couch_ I have to talk to Obi-Wan_.

Time: 1300, later that day

That afternoon Jeremy and Obi-Wan sat and looked at the war chart made by Wolf and Xavious, it showed all of the Cornerian army placements of certain soldier classes and why they had been placed there. A soldier walked up, " Sir I have a message for you". Obi-Wan took it, it was from wolf: Obi-Wan, I got this letter today and this what it said. It was the same letter that Wolf had recived. "Venom responds" Obi-Wan said "and they mean business".


End file.
